And Things Exploded
by raspberriesandrum
Summary: He opened his eyes to find that the sun was high in the sky illuminating the wreckage that had been his flat. In short it looked like a bomb had gone off.


**And Things Exploded**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note:** For the All Time Low Competition on HPCF. Song #31 – Time-bomb. Rated for language.

* * *

Sirius woke to the feeling of a warm body setting more firmly into his side. He opened his eyes to find that the sun was high in the sky illuminating the wreckage that had been his flat. There were scorch marks and broken glass everywhere, evidence of the knock-down drag-out fight, and there was a polka-dotted bra hanging from the ceiling fan and he thought he spotted his jacket in the kitchen sink, evidence of the hanky-panky that had followed.

In short it looked like a bomb had gone off.

Next to him lay Marlene Mckinnon. Long legged with caramel colored hair and tattoos from here to there she looked more like a sleeping goddess from some ancient pantheon then the pain in his ass she actually was.

It was strange, he and Marlene mixed about as well as oil and water and yet they kept ending up in bed together. He liked her. She had spirit, that was for damn sure but…

Sirius pressed a tender kiss to the butterfly runes on her shoulder while he was still allowed to take the liberty and prepared to roll out of bed, if the living room floor counted as bed, and fire-call Remy to let his worry-wart best friend know he made it home alright.

He froze half-way to the fireplace staring at the cracked and smoking ward-stone on the mantle.

"Fuck," he swore quietly back tracking and dropping down on his knees next to his softly snoring bedmate.

"Mik. Mik honey, time to get up."

Marlene blinked open her whiskey colored eyes slowly.

"Siri?"

"Shh. We're in trouble, wards are down."

That chased the last of the sleepiness from her eyes.

"Where are they?" she whispered pulling his shirt on over her head and flicking her wrist authoritatively.

Her wand slid into her hand and she summoned their pants with another quick swish and flick.

"Dunno," Sirius answered, shinnying into his pants, "They've probably got anti-apparation and anti-portkey wards up though."

He moved over to the kitchen window, as much to pull on his jacket as to peer out the window onto the street below.

"Yeah, they're setting them up now, that's why they haven't come up yet. Let's go out the fire-escape."

"Sirius Black wants to run from deatheaters? That's not like you," Marlene commented opening the window.

"I spotted three down there just for the wards, there's going to be more and I don't know about you but I'm not liking the odds involved here. I mean there's Gryffindor crazy and then there's just plain suicidal."

"Alright, alright, don't get your knickers in a knot I was just asking," she hissed climbing out the window her bare feet making little noise on the creaking metal.

Sirius slid out after her.

"Up or down?" she asked.

A blasting curse shattered the brick next to Sirius' shoulder.

"Up! Definitely up!"

Marlene was already moving, using the thin guard-rail the yank herself up faster, Sirius hot on her heels. Below the deatheaters shot curses and hexes that rocked the flimsy metal of the fire-escape shattering into sparks like fireworks.

Sirius spared a moment to hope that none of his muggle neighbours bestirred themselves to investigate the commotion. They might've been crap neighbours but that didn't mean he wanted them dead after all.

"Move that ass Siri-baby," Marlene urged, vaulting nimbly over the top of the fire escape and taking off across the roof.

"Why do you even care about my ass?" grumbled Sirius following her.

"Well as fun as running from deatheaters is this is what? Our fourteenth one-nighter?"

"Seventeenth."

"Right, after seventeen times, I think it's about time you took me out. I was thinking breakfast."

"Mmm. Pancakes?" asked Sirius grinning more broadly than the situation probably warranted.

"Sounds perfect."

They reached the edge of the roof and were preparing the make the jump to the next building over when three robed masked figures appeared in a whorl of black smoke.

The two order members turned to run only to have another four deatheaters appear behind them. Their grips on their wands tightened as they moved to press their backs together.

One of the deatheaters separated from the pack throwing back her hood to reveal a stunningly beautiful young woman with dark hooded eyes, scads of curly black hair and an insane lilt to her husky voice.

"This is your last chance, cousin," she told him, "Join the Dark Lord or you and your little tramp can die right here."

Marlene hissed like an angry cat and the insult and Sirius quickly took hold of her free hand to remind her not to do anything stupid and dangerous without him.

"That's a bit rich coming from you cousin," Sirius shot back, "As I recall your nickname back in school was Slytherin's Slut."

He quickly threw himself and Marlene to the ground to avoid his darling cousin's retaliatory curse and Marlene was quick to throw up her strongest shield.

"Mik, I've got an idea."

"Great, let's hear it."

"It's a really bad idea."

The shield began fracturing as deatheater curses splashed against it like water against rock.

"Black! What's the bloody plan!"

"We punch a hole."

"In layered wards. You're frigging insane."

"Probably. You in?"

"Yeah, let's do it. That place?"

"Sounds good."

The air began to crackle and spark with raw magic as Sirius and Marlene gathered up their power holding it in the space above their skin where it rippled and fought against their hold.

"Now!"

There was a sudden explosion of light and sound as the shield charm burst outward and Sirius and Marlene apparated straight through the wards.

When the ringing in his ears and the spots dancing in front of his eyes faded Sirius gave a full-body twitch to make sure that he hadn't splinched anything important and sighed in relief when the lack of pain told him he was all in one piece.

"Mik, you okay?" he croaked squeezing their still joined hands, "Mik?"

"I could actually really go for some pancakes."

Sirius laughed, in relief as much as anything, and rolled over to kiss her full on the mouth.

* * *

**AN: **My first time writing for this pairing but in my headcanon Marlene's a bit of a badass so I think she and playboy Sirius work well together. Please drop me a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
